Terra of Nightmares
by Crimson Solitude
Summary: After an unexpected mishap, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded on an unfamiliar Terra, but faced with a familiar predicament that reminds them of the Black Gorge.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, I should have posted this story when I had posted the other two, but I got distracted by other series. I hope there's nothing too similar already up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Storm Hawks.

1211

Aerrow and Piper watched as Stork kept the Condor going forward as he avoided fire from a Cyclonian ship that had decided to take up pursuit minutes earlier.

"How are you holding up Stork?" Aerrow asked.

Stork kept his eyes staring straight ahead as he remained focused on steering the ship out of danger. "How do you think?" The Cyclonians were getting better with their aim. Stork needed to focus on the matter at hand, not be distracted by questions with obvious answers.

Aerrow." Piper whispered, pulled him off to the side.

"What?" Aerrow questioned, turning to face her.

Piper held a finger up to her lips, "Shh, let Stork concentrate. You don't want us to get hit or crash, do you?"

Aerrow fell silent as he resumed watching Stork guide the Condor skillfully. Aerrow couldn't help but think that Stork didn't look too well. But that could have been because of the potential danger of being hit with Cyclonian fire or because the wind had picked up, making steering much more difficult. Still...

An alarm began to blare shrilly, and Aerrow dashed to see if there were more enemies closing in on them.

Stork stopped the red haired sky knight before he could get any further, "Don't bother, that alarm just means that the Condor is in danger of being thrown off course."

"What do you mean? How can we be thrown off course if the ship is going straight?" Aerrow asked in response.

"Uh...that." Stork pointed out the front of the ship.

"A hurricane? Where did that come from?" Piper exclaimed in surprise, before grabbing the nearest railing to prevent herself from falling over as the Condor suddenly began to be buffeted by much stronger winds of the oncoming hurricane.

"Wah! What's going on?"

Aerrow glanced backwards from where he too was clinging to a railing. Finn and Junko had entered the room, but had been promptly knocked off their feet by another jolt. Radarr, who had been wandering around the Condor, scrambled across the shaking ship deck and latched himself onto Aerrow's right shoulder.

"What's are status, Stork?" Aerrow questioned, preparing himself for a doom and gloom response. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, it's not good. I can barely keep the Condor on course and avoid Cyclonian fire. It's only a matter of time before I lose control of the ship. After which we will most likely meet out doom, in which I hope to be unconscious before it happens," Stork responded sullenly, struggling to keep the Condor from going into a barrel roll.

"Aren't you happy today," Finn grumbled from his place on the floor (which he had deemed the safest place on the ship, for now).

"Is there any way to land safely?" Aerrow wondered.

"If the Cyclonians back off, then a crash landing or a manual landing are the choices," Stork paused, eye twitching," Both of which are likely to be very...painful..."

"Piper, can you tell which Terra we're nearest to?" Aerrow asked.

Piper shook her head, "We'll have to wait and see. We've already been thrown off course with the Cyclonians attacking us. With this storm, we'll be even further away from Terra Neon."

"Um, guys?"

"What is it Junko?" Aerrow glanced down at the ground where Junko was laying down next to Finn.

"Should the ship be angling like this?" Came the nervous reply.

"Stork?" Piper asked in concern.

Stork was currently struggling to keep control of the ship. He didn't answer, instead focusing everything on keeping the Condor from going into a nose dive.

A blast from the Cyclonian ship changed that. It blew a hole in the Condor, showering everyone in the ship with debris from where all of them had fallen from the shock wave.

The Condor, without a pilot, began to rock back and forth crazily. The Cyclonian ship angled away, to avoid being caught in the storm.

121

Aboard the Condor, everyone grabbed onto something as the ship went into a nose dive.

Aerrow thought it was going to crash, but was surprised when the ship began to level out. Aerrow glanced up and saw that Stork was back at the helm and struggling to regain control. Aerrow was worried more about the merb than the ship at the moment, as it appeared as though the debris from the Cyclonian ship's blast had injured him. Aerrow couldn't do anything, because Stork suddenly angled the ship sideways and Aerrow was thrown against something, knocking him out.

1221

I'll be able to post a few chapters close together, since nearly half the story is already written out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll post chapters pretty close together for awhile, as it seems like people are reading it. Thanks to Geebz for the review.

1221122

"Aerrow! Aerrow! Hey man, wake up!"

Aerrow groaned in response, semi-awake as someone slapped him lightly and shook his shoulders in a crude manner of waking someone up. "Mm...no....leave me 'lone..."

"Please wake up! Come on!"

Aerrow groaned again, before he slowly opened his eyes.

Finn was looking down at him worriedly, a far cry from his usual, cheerful self.

Aerrow sat up and shook his head, glancing around, before realizing the the ship wasn't moving, meaning that they had managed to land. Then he remembered what had happened, before he had been knocked out. Stork looked like he had been injured, "Finn, is Stork all right?"

Finn shrugged, "Not sure. Piper and Junko are seeing what they can do for him."

"What happened? I remember Stork getting the ship back under control..." Aerrow drifted off, rubbing his head. He must have hit it against something pretty hard.

Finn smiled slightly, "You should have seen it. Stork managed to land the Condor with minimal damage. We were really lucky." Finn paused, then added, "I guess that blast from the Cyclonian ship did make a hole in the ship. Stork got hit with the worst of the flying debris. He still managed to fly and land the ship. Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah..." Aerrow stood up slowly, wincing as he touched his left shoulder. Aerrow looked at it, and saw that it had been bandaged.

Fin noticed what he was looking at, "Oh, your arm got cut up, so Piper treated it before you woke up."

"Where's Stork?"

"His room," Finn responded, smiling wryly, "It really isn't as bad as Stork is trying to make it out to be."

Aerrow smiled faintly, "Is he thinking that he is going to die a slow, horrible death?"

Finn nodded, "Pretty much, by getting some disease from the injury. Stork thinks he'll get hit with numerous diseases all at once. Though he won't, actually, if Piper can get to treating his injuries."

"Can you keep a lookout? Who knows if the Cyclonians are going to come after us."

Finn threw a salute, "Sure! I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Great." Aerrow left the deck, making his way toward Stork's room. As soon as Aerrow entered the room, Radarr jumped onto his uninjured shoulder, "Hey, Radarr." Aerrow said automatically, before turning his attention to Stork, who was laying on the floor, with Piper and Junko trying to treat his injuries. Stork, of course, was giving them a hard time.

Stork slumped limply on the ground, wincing as he did so, "Don't bother. I'm doomed anyway. I'll contract a disease and wither away," Stork placed a hand across his face, sighing dramatically.

Piper shook her head, before turning to flash a smile at Aerrow, "Hi, glad to see you're awake. You might want to wait outside," Piper indicated Stork laying prone on the ground, "We'll probably have to use force."

"Ah," Aerrow responded, ducking out of the room.

121

Piper turned to Junko, "If you could get Stork up onto his bed, I can treat his injuries as much as I can."

Stork, upon hearing this, struggled upright an shrank against a wall as the wallop approached him, "Just leave me be...to die in peace..." Stork dropped to the ground and scrambled under the bed before Junko could grab him.

_'He doesn't seem to be feeling too bad...'_ Piper thought as she sighed and looked under the bed, seeing Stork eying her warily. Piper attempted to coax him out, "Come on Stork. You really could die if you don't get those wounds seen to. Please?"

Stork scrunched up defensively under the bed, clearly stating that he wouldn't be easily persuaded.

Piper shook her head again. _'Guess we have to do this the hard way.'_ Piper motioned to Junko with a hand, indicating that she'd get Stork to back up towards him. Seeing Junko's nod, Piper knelt down and poked her head under the bed.

Stork was silently watching her, sensing that Piper was up to something. Though he couldn't figure out what at the moment.

Piper reached out a hand toward Stork, but the merb backed away. She wasn't going to get him that easily...

Stork stopped moving. _'Wait a minute...'_ Stork's eyes widened as he figured out what Piper's scheme, and he tried to move back to where he had been before. It was too late, as Junko had seized Stork's legs. Once Stork realized that he wouldn't be able to get away, he went limp and allowed Junko to pull him out from under the bed. Stork offered no resistance when Piper approached him.

Stork decided that he would see if he would contract a disease or two if his injuries were treated.

1122122

The next chapter should be up within the next week.


End file.
